ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Logan
Nate Logan 'is a character in the SSX series, his debut in SSX 3, and only returned in On Tour. Friends: Griff Simmons & Elise Riggs (SSX 3) Enemy: Psymon Stark (SSX - On Tour) SSX 3 Nate Logan hails from the mountains of Colorado where two things were constant in his life: ranching and snowboarding. In the end he realized his daydreams would always be about riding the slopes, not farming cattle. The rise to fame and success for Nate was not a long one, but it definitely wasn't easy. He earned his winter lift money each summer by bouncing n backwater bars, logging, forest firefighting, or working construction, whatever it took. Winters were spent following the circuit living out of his truck. He secured himself a solid spot on the circuit through hard work and determination. Rider DNA *'Nationality: American *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 215 lbs *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type:' A *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Bull Rider Faves *'Thing in the World:' Riding back-country *'Thing to Hate:' Cities, golfers *'Place to Ride:' Colorado, USA *'Riding Partner:' Griff Simmons *'Riding Victim: '''Psymon Stark *'Other Sport:' Motocross *'Trick:' Misty *'SSX Event: Boarder cross, Big Air *'Secret Spot: '''Kicker built on his folk\'s property *'Food: Steak *'Accessory:' My lucky hat *'Career Highlight:' Winning a race with only one binding. Rider QN'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' White boxer briefs only. *'Things You Have Broken:' Horses, trucks, nose, someone else's nose. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Still riding everyday. *'The Word:' "Life's better in the mountains." *'Signature Uber:' Banger Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messges Nate sent out: * If you want to prove your stuff - ya gotta throwdown with Mac! * Mac says he owns Peak 1, take'em down a notch will ya? SSX On Tour Nate was always known as a big time ‘Mountain Man’. His work horse ethic and straight shooting attitude got him far when he entered onto the SSX circuit. Although Nate enjoys the company of his fellow SSX’ers, he still prefers the emptiness and solitude of the high alpine. He puts up with the interviews, photo shoots, guest appearances – to a point. It’s a necessary evil, keeps him front and centre of his competitors. Nate prepped for the new circuit by immersing himself in the back country. Riding every day, catching his own meals – a self imposed back country boot camp has made him hungrier – and tougher – than he ever was. Nate has established himself as a major player. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 228 lbs *'Age:' 28 *'Blood Type:' A *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Bull ''After the tour...'' Took a break to pursue life long dream of becoming a singer. Released 'Holidays with Nate'. It went platinum in Europe. Moved to Belgium 'cause he's HUGE there. Gallery NateLogan4.jpg|Possible concept art of Nate in SSX On Tour Trivia *Nate is from Colorado. *Nate's personification is a mountain cowboy. *Nate and Tyson (who are brothers), are the only characters other than Mac and Marty (who are cousins), to be related to one another. *In the shop in peak 3, it has an item where he has a mustache, that resembles Luigi's, who appeared in the gamecube version of On Tour, two years later. *He's the peak 2 boss, however if you choose him, Zoe will take his place. Category:Characters